


Эти невероятные брови

by Katrinos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Eyebrows, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: Брови Дерека – это отдельный вид искусства. Серьезно.





	Эти невероятные брови

**Author's Note:**

> Иногда в фиках, когда Дерек хмурится, удивляется, грустит, то Стайлз часто сразу понимает его эмоции по тому, как он приподнимает свои брови. :-D Подумалось, что в строку "персонажи", наравне с самим Дереком, нужно вписывать и его брови. :lol: Они ж как самостоятельные герои.

Брови Дерека – это отдельный вид искусства. Серьезно. Хотя Дерек и сам со своим телом и лицом является произведением искусства. Но брови несомненно самая невероятная изюминка в его образе. Да, Стайлз в этом уверен. И Стайлза в этом никто не переубедит. 

Брови в списке «Что я до безумия люблю в Дереке Хейле» стоят на первом месте. Они же великолепны! Божественны! Если бы Стайлза попросили подтвердить свои слова, то лекция заняла бы по крайней мере часа три. Они же без слов показывают все, о чем бы Дерек не подумал. Да он иногда только бровями и разговаривает! Нахмурился на какую-то неуместную шутку Айзека и тот вмиг тушуется. Или приподнимает одну бровь в заинтересованности на идею Скотта и тот весь сразу сияет, как начищенный медяк от чужого одобрения. 

Но больше всего вниманием брови Дерека удостаивают Стайлза. И это немудрено. Стайлз так и пытается, из кожи вон лезет, чтобы эти прекрасные брови или нахмурились, или удивились, или растерялись очередной его выходке.

– Стайлз, – выводит его из размышлений голос Дерека.

– Что? – хлопает глазами Стайлз возвращаясь в реальность. Они в лофте вдвоем. Дерек, обложившись книгами, ищет нужную информацию, а Стайлз с той же целью бороздит пространство интернета. Точнее бороздил, пока снова не стал мысленно восхвалять притягательные брови одного оборотня.

Дерек едва приподнимает левую бровь «это ты мне скажи».

– Кажется я немного задумался, – разводит руками Стайлз.

Правая бровь присоединяется к левой «неужели?».

– Да-да, о том, как нам снова прогнать этих мерзких пикси.

Брови поднимаются еще чуть выше в «так я тебе и поверил». Ну да, осечка. 

– Ладно, – жмет плечами Стайлз. – Подловил, волчий детектор. Кое о чем другом, что к пикси совсем не относится.

– Например, о бровях, – наконец говорит Дерек, и Стайлз на миг замирает пораженный, а потом пытается справиться с участившимся сердцебиением.

Все, ему конец. «Погиб во цвете лет» – напишут на его могиле.

– Эээ… – только и может выдавить из себя Стайлз. Очень умно.

– Ты десять минут смотрел на мои брови и шептал как они прекрасны, – усмехается Дерек и словно специально двигает ими вверх-вниз. Забавляется, гад.

– Эээ… – повторяет Стайлз, расстроенный тем, что его так оберегаемый секрет выплыл наружу, да еще таким дурацким способом, но тут же берет себя в руки. Помирать, так с песней. – Да, знаешь ли, они просто невероятны! Как произведение искусства. Они у меня стоят первыми в списке того, что мне в тебе нравится, – выпаливает он.

Брови Дерека взлетают вверх – удивление, даже сверх удивление.

– Это проблема? – как можно спокойнее и увереннее спрашивает Стайлз. Ему совсем не стыдно за свою влюбленность, и отказ он примет с высоко поднятой головой.

– Интересно было бы услышать остальные пункты списка.

– Конечно, я понимаю, что… Что?! – буквально подпрыгивает Стайлз на диване, когда до него доходят слова Дерека.

Брови Дерека смущенно выгибаются. Смущенно! Стайлз в неверии смотрит на него.

– Ты серьезно, – Стайлз не спрашивает, он утверждает, видя реакцию Дерека, бровей Дерека.

– Да, – все равно кивает тот. – Но сначала, надо избавиться от пикси, – и возвращается к чтению бестиария.

– А поцелуи будут? – закидывает удочку Стайлз, это же самое главное, что надо выяснить. Он же чертовски долго только об этом и мечтал.

– За каждый пункт, – смотрит на него Дерек и едва приподнимает левую бровь «ну же, Стайлз, соберись наконец». 

Ох, эти брови божественны!


End file.
